The memories deep down in my heart
by Chocolate25
Summary: Comment résumer cette histoire sans en dévoiler tous les rouages..? Ici vous trouverez une histoire principalement centrée sur Tony Stark, une simple grande déviance du canon, ou suite à Iron Man 1 quelque chose se passe.. quelque chose que va tout changer. Ainsi, Tony changera de camp, sans même en avoir conscience sans même le savoir.. Enfin.. je dis Tony, mais ne devrions nous p
1. Chapitre 1: Gone

Il n'avait jamais bien compris comment il en était arrivé là, à se tenir dans cette pièce que les murs blancs rendait oppressante, là où ils auraient dûs donner l'illusion d'un espace plus grand.

Peut être à cause du désespoir qui lui bouffait les entrailles, ou peut être pour une tout autre raison.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Le fait était que le voici, juste devant cette salle, regardant ses mains avec l'impression que l'empreinte poisseuse du sang y était encore, son cerveau imaginant malgré lui la couleur écarlate les recouvrant entièrement, s'infiltrant sous ses ongles pour ne pas s'en déloger et laisser une hideuse couleur marron en souvenir, comme si il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

Il imagine toutes les vies qu'il a supprimées de la surface de la terre. Puis il pense à celles qu'il a sauvées. Puis celles qu'il a détruites.

La balance n'est pas équilibrée, si il avait été au temps des égyptiens alors son âme aurait plus que sûrement été dévorée par Âmmout, la déesse dévoreuse d'âme. Qu'était une plume face au poids qui reposait sur ses épaules et son cœur, lui amenant constamment ce dernier au bord des lèvres ?

Il voulait juste.. ne plus que son esprit ressasse sans cesse les mêmes images, encore et encore, un cercle vicieux et infernal dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire et dont les cercles marqués sous ses yeux pouvaient témoigner, profondes et noirâtres, camouflés par une paire de lunettes hors de prix.

Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains, tellement de morts sur la conscience.

Et il avait essayé d'être meilleur, essayé si désespérément.

Lors de la conference de presse, suite à l'incident avec son ancien.. associé, Obadiah Stane, il avait respecté ce qu'on lui avait sommé de faire, pour une fois dans sa vie, et prétendu n'avoir jamais été celui dans l'armure toute de rouge et d'or. Il avait à la place fait mine être sur un yacht en pleine mer, sous un soleil de plomb alors qu'il avait à la place combattu jusqu'à ce que son corps en soit perclus et que l'amer goût de la trahison ne se tourne en une colère froide et contrôlée, menant à l'exécution pas si accidentelle de celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un père, à défaut d'avoir réellement possédé une figure paternelle digne de ce nom.

Ainsi.. tout avait été étrangement normal, la presse avait lâché le morceau, ne voyant plus l'ombre d'un éclat métallique dans les environs les mois suivant.

La vie avait suivi son cours, comme si Tony n'avait pas fini avec un réacteur ARK planté au centre de son torse, comme si chaque respiration n'en était pas douloureuse, ne lui rappelait pas l'odeur du sable brûlé par la soleil de plomb, du sang et de l'humidité de la grotte dans lequel il avait été retenu prisonnier et torturé pour ce qui lui semblait être des mois alors que quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés.

Il arborait toujours ce même sourire arrogant, suffisant, tandis que tous ne cessaient de murmurer sur son passage. « Marchand de mort », « Playboy débauché », « Génie sur le déclin », « Une épave ». Il les entendaient, tous, mais son sourire n'en souffrait aucunement, rayonnait d'autant plus, même. Car c'était ainsi que fonctionnait Tony Stark, lorsqu'on le foutait à terre il se relevait, encore et encore, comme un insecte nuisible dont on aurait désespérément souhaité se débarrasser, pour le voir contre toute attente surgir à nouveau.

En dépit des nouveaux secteurs d'activités de Stark Industrie, du fait qu'il aient cessés la production d'armes, il entendant toujours les mêmes murmures, regards en coins, rictus méprisants et rires moqueurs, pleins de pitié, de haine, de jalousie enrobée de faux compliments.

C'était épuisant.

Même pour lui qui avait passé sa vie entière à subir ce genre de commentaires, ça faisait mal. Même lui commençait à flancher.

Alors le voici, à l'intérieur des locaux du SHIELD, enfilant une combinaison noire dont le symbole en forme d'aigle reconnaissable trônait fièrement sur son épaule droite, comme un douloureux rappel de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais tout irait mieux par la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sentirait plus la brûlure mordante du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules chaque jour un peu plus.

Il ne le sentirait plus, car il n'existerait plus.

Et lorsque Tony s'installa sur la table de fer froid, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de laisser les sondes venir se poser sur ses tempes, le casque venir recouvrir son visage il ferma les yeux, lentement, examinant une dernière fois le monde aseptisé tout autour de lui, revoyant en un flash le sourire de Pepper, de sa mère, de Yinsen. Le rire de Happy, celui bien plus rare de son père.

Il revit furtivement un éclat bleu blanc et rouge avant qu'un étrange bourdonnement ne se fasse entendre, et qu'il se sente plonger dans les profondes abysses de l''inconscience comme on sombre paisiblement dans le sommeil, sans douleur, sans rien ressentir, rien hormis le néant.

Il serait égoïste, comme toujours, il n'avait jamais été que ça.

Et finalement.. se faire effacer la mémoire ne faisait pas si mal.


	2. Chapitre 2: The fallen star

Courir, courir, courir.

Le mot résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme un mantra.

Il devait courir, même si ses membres le lâchaient, même si sa respiration lui brûlait les poumons. Toujours plus hachée et pourtant à l'opposé plus frénétique. Son sang résonnait comme un millier de tambours à ses oreilles, à chaque battement que son cœur effectuait.

Courir, courir, courir !

Il devait atteindre cette étincelle dorée, atteindre cette lueur incarnate.

Il le devait, c'était la seule solution. Il le devait. Il savait qu'au bout de ses doigts, juste au bout de ses doigts se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur ce lit de fer blanc, déboussolé, un flot de mots menaçant de couler de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en connaisse le sens.

C'était juste là, à sa portée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était tendre encore un peu plus le bras. Encore un peu plus désespérément.. tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était..

Respirer.

Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration anarchique, tentant de la reprendre comme si il venait tout juste d'émerger alors qu'il avait manqué de se noyer, sans espoir d'un quelconque sauvetage.

Il était là. Il reconnaissait les murs, petits, sombres, renfermés autour de lui comme la toile d'une araignée autour d'un insecte.

Sans qu'il n'ait jamais su pourquoi il avait une peur panique des endroits trop clots, trop sombres.

Malheureusement pour lui c'etair une peur qu'il avait toujours eu d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

C'est à dire pas beaucoup.

Progressivement, Aaron reprit sa respiration, reprenant en un court laps de temps un masque impassible, pour ne plus laisser rien paraître de la peur viscérale qui l'avait dévoré il y avait quelques instants seulement.

Statue de glace, statue de marbre, c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Une arme.

Efficace, sans faille.

Tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours été répété.

Il devait être plus que ça, toujours plus, mettre à usage l'intelligence dont il avait été doté.

Il devait honorer ce don, devait le cultiver, devait en faire une arme.

Tout tournait autour de ça, de toute manière.

—

Il déambulait dans les couloirs tantôt remplis tantôt exempt d'une quelconque trace de vie autre que la sienne.

Tous le regardaient avec un air indéchiffrable.

Les regards troublés, méfiants et parfois emplis de pitié qu'il avait originellement reçus s'étaient peu à peu effacés pour être remplacé par ceux-ci.

Il n'avait jamais trop compris. Néanmoins ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça ne faisait pas partie de sa mission.

—

Le son des sacs frappés d'une cadence régulière résonnait comme la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles.

Un coup, puis un autre.

Un coup, puis un autre.

C'était rassurant, familier, un son dont il n'avait jamais pu se détacher, il ne manquait qu'un.. éclat métallique, pour parfaire le tout, qu'il n'avait jamais su reproduire.

C'était rassurant, familier, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Une constante dans la tempête qu'il balayait perpétuellement son esprit, trop de vide régnant, tout à l'opposé du chaos de mots, éclats de voix et de flashs de visages qui lui apparaissaient parfois.

Tout était trop trouble, sa réflexion turbide.

Trop d'élément inconnus, de variables diverses et toujours plus nombreuse.

Se battre, s'entraîner, ça représentait un phare dans le néant que représentait son existence.

Avait il seulement un but, hormis de celui de devenir une arme toujours plus performante ?

Ça n'importait pas.

Il ne devait pas faillir, jamais.

Ni de corps, ni d'esprit.

Il devait être la clé qui conduirait vers un monde meilleur.

—

Devant lui se tenait, impeccable dans son costume dénué du moindre pli, Alexander Goodwin Pierce, son supérieur.

Le menton levé haut et fier, un sourire d'apparence tranquille mais sûr aux lèvres il apparaissait comme le plus parfait des espions, un des plus grands que Aaron n'ait pu côtoyer depuis le début de sa remise en service.

Tenu en autre estime parmi certains des plus grands politiques, une allure inspirant la confiance et transpirant d'une droiture d'esprit inébranlable.

Indéniablement un des meilleurs agents.

Aaron était fier de se tenir devant lui, de servir auprès de lui, sous ses ordres, et il évinçait délibérément la petite voix dans son esprit qui se demandait systématiquement pourquoi l'homme le regardait avec tant de moquerie et de supériorité, lui semblant délectable.

Ça n'importait pas, si il commençait à se poser trop de question alors tout ce qu'il avait jusque là si dûment construit tomberait en ruine.

C'était son seul but, que pourrait-il faire d'autre, sinon ?

Il était Aaron Slift, le soldat qui avait perdu tout un pan de sa mémoire suite à une mission de terrain incroyablement dangereuse dont il avait été le seul miraculeux rescapé.

Il était destiné à cela, il l'avait fait tout le long de sa vie.

Et alors que les ordres lui étaient donnés il les écouta avec un sérieux et silence religieux, prenant mentalement des notes de ce qui pourrait être amélioré, toujours, il devait être attentif pour que leur but ne soit atteint, après tellement d'années.

Pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Hail Hydra.


End file.
